


indistinguishable

by kyrilu



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex says that Michael can’t kill Gabriel, it’s an accusation that means more than what it is, under the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indistinguishable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble that I posted on my tumblr recently. :)

When Alex says that Michael can’t kill Gabriel, it’s an accusation that means more than what it is, under the surface. **  
**

Michael still remembers the loose way that Gabriel’s arms reached out to touch him, their minds converged together in connection. He remembers how Gabriel’s wings fit neatly against his, feathers tucked against each other, turning into metal on a playful whim that had nothing to do with violence. Only for the clink of a sound like wind chimes. Gabriel had liked settling his fingers against Michael’s collar, humming out a horn song, and they had _felt_  - yin and yang - as if they were one being willed into existence for their father and each other. Uriel had always laughed when she found them like that, curled and inseparable, but Gabriel would only smile and tighten his hold on Michael’s collar. They would tell each other stories of heaven and the world below: fights they had fought, missions they had fulfilled, blending and blurring into something indistinct.

When Alex says Michael can’t kill Gabriel, it means that he could never kill  _this._


End file.
